This invention relates generally to a manually-actuated contact switch arrangement for electronic watches, and more particularly to an arrangement in which a push member received within a bore in the watch case and accessible to the user of the watch is axially displaceable against the force of a return spring to effect a contact connection producing a command or setting signal.
In one known manually-actuated contact switch arrangement for producing a command or setting signal in an electronic watch, use is made of an open metal ring, the free ends of the ring bearing contact pieces which can be swung by push members toward a mating contact. This prior construction entails a relatively large amount of space and fails to provide a precisely-defined rest position for the push members.
Other known prior art manually-actuated contact switch arrangements for electronic watches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,753 and 4,029,821. In these known arrangements, the assembly and disassembly procedures thereof are relatively complicated and time-consuming.